Imperfect
by Fidyagami
Summary: Imperfect? Sepertinya itu sangat bermasalah untuk Daisuke. Apalagi ia harus merasa tersaing dengan Takeru? Dan juga segala prasangka buruknya... first fik in this fandom/ oneshot failed T T RnR?


**-Imperfect-**

**Warning: **First ff in this fandom, Maybe Canon semi AU, OOC, rush, anehlah. Dan jangan lupakan soal typo hehheheh…

**Disclaimer: Akiyoshi Hongo dan** Toei Animation****

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Pagi sudah menjelang dari beberapa menit yang lalu, tetap saja Daisuke masih tiduran di atas kasurnya. Rasanya malas sekali kalau untuk bangkit dan bangun sekarang.

Rasa lelahnya benar-benar membuatnya malas untuk bergerak. Ini semua gara-gara semalam ia tidur kurang dari lima jam.

Topi tidurnya masih betah di atas kepalanya. Baju tidur yang acak-acakkan. Dan err… yang pasti kondisi kamar yang berantakkan.

Yah, ia hanya berdoa saja semoga Hikari—pacarnya tidak kemari sekarang.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja kalau ia kemari, ia pasti marah-marah!

Bukan. Bukan sikap pemarah Hikari yang Daisuke takuti atau ia pusingkan atau apapun yang dapat membuat dirinya bingung. Yah, intinya ia sudah tidak tahu harus apa lagi.

Maaf… ingin rasanya Daisuke menyampaikan kata itu. Tapi untuk apa?

Tak sempurna…

Lagi-lagi kata itu terus terngiang di sekeliling pikirannya. Jelas saja ia kan manusia. Ia pasti tak sempurna.

Dan kenapa pula di sekolahnya ada seorang laki-laki bernama Takeru—yang menjadi saingannya.

Oh tidak…

"Daisuke, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Bahagia memang ketika beberapa minggu yang lalu Daisuke mendengar kata itu dari mulut Hikari langsung.

Tentu saja Daisuke masih mencintainya walau orang banyak bilang Hikari suka Takeru.

Tidak mau melayangkan kesempatan itu maka Daisuke hanya bilang; iya. Karena memang nyatanya iya sih.

Tapi, sekarang malah menjadi seperti ini. Karena ia selalu merasa kalau Hikari menuntutnya lebih, tidak juga sih. Mungkin karena pernah waktu itu Hikari membanggakan Takeru di depannya. Dan pernahkah gadis itu sekali saja membanggakan dirinya? Oh tentu saja, tidak!

Daisuke semakin membenamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Begini cukup membuatnya nyaman—cukup membuatnya semakin malas. Dan tentunya membuat pasokkan oksigennya menipis.

Dengan menahan segala rasa malasnya ia akhirnya menyibakkan selimut _orange _yang menutupinya semalaman itu—lalu ia pun bangkit dan duduk di tempat.

"Hoi."

Kebengongan dan otak kosong sesaat Daisuke tadi pecah karena ada sebuah suara _familiar_ yang menyapanya. Daisuke menoleh ke arah suara—yang dirasakannya berada di sampingnya—tepatnya di jendela kamarnya.

"V-mon? Kau sudah bangun?"

V-mon menghela napas sesaat, "ini sudah siang!"

Daisuke melirik jam dinding di salah satu dinding kamarnya. Setelah itu ia menatap Digimon biru-nya itu kembali. "Ehehehe, memangnya kenapa? Ini kan hari minggu."

"Hah, kau pemalas sekali, Daisuke. Pantas saja Hikari masih melirik Takeru."

"Apa!" Daisuke protes tidak terima atas perkataan V-mon. memang sih ia merasa kalah jauh dari Takeru. Takeru pintar, tidak malas sepertinya dan pastinya tampan. Mungkin seperti itulah ciri orang sempurna. Sedangkan dirinya?

Dan memang benar juga sih, kalau Hikari masih sempat curi pandang ke arah Takeru. Jangan-jangan Hikari jadian dengannya hanya untuk sebagai pelariannya dari Takeru.

Tidak…

Pikiran Daisuke sudah melayang-layang—yang aneh-aneh. Entahlah sejak kapan otaknya terganggu dengan pikiran _negative_ seperti itu.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian garis-garis hitam yang memenuhi otak dan pikirannya terhapus karena ia memiliki ide yang begitu saja terlintas.

"V-mon kau harus membantuku!"

"Memangnya aku harus membantu apa?"

"Kalau kita menghadapi musuh nanti, kau harus menang melawannya. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini Angemon dan Angewomen selalu mengalahkan musuh bersama." Daisuke mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat ia berada di dunia Digimon—dan sedang melawan musuh. Pasti kedua Digimon Hikari dan Takeru selalu bersama. Yah, itu cukup membuatnya cemburu.

Lihatkan. Digimon mereka saja hampir sama.

Ok, Daisuke tidak mau berpikir kalau Digimon mereka memang kenyataannya sama. Malah sudah seperti sepasang!

Oh, kenapa V-mon tidak berubah wujud menjadi Angemon?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" Tanya V-mon dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dari raut wajah Daisuke seperti ada hal-hal yang dipikirkannya mengenai dirinya. Dan V-mon dapat membaca hal itu.

"Tidak-tidak. Ehehhe." melihat itu Daisuke langsung berdalih, ia sudah berdosa karena memikirkan hal itu. Bertemu dengan V-mon saja sudah merupakan anugerah baginya.

Lagi-lagi V-mon menghela napas, "tapi, kau mendapatkan nilai _plus _yang tidak didapatkan oleh Takeru loh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Taichi kan tidak suka dengan Takeru. Karena yah… kau tahulah kenapa."

Oh iya, benar juga! Taichi kan tidak suka dengan Takeru karena kakaknya Yamato. Kan Yamato saingannya untuk mendapatkan Mimi. Dan itu memang nilai _plus_ untuknya.

Tidak sadar, Daisuke menarik cengiran lebarnya. Rasanya ia sudah percaya diri lagi untuk menyandang nama sebagai pacar Hikari.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik kan?"

Tapi, sesuatu malah melintas lagi di benaknya. Tetap saja walau begitu ia bukanlah pria yang pantas untuk di samping Hikari.

Daisuke kembali merebahkan badannya ke atas kasur empuk itu sembari menarik selimutnya.

"Hei, kau mau tidur lagi?" V-mon melompat ke atas badannya dan menarik-narik selimutnya—berharap pria itu akan segera bangun dari tidur. Kalau terus-terusan seperti ini bisa gawat juga. Kepercayaan diri Daisuke akan benar-benar hilang dan ujung-ujungnya ia akan _stress_. Lalu, V-mon akan mencari _partner_ baru lagi, begitu?

Ya ampun, kenapa sekarang V-mon yang berpikiran aneh seperti itu?

"Aku benar-benar tidak cocok bersama Hikari," gumam Daisuke dari balik selimut.

"Tapi kan dia sudah menyatakan cinta padamu waktu itu," ujar V-mon berusaha menghibur.

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak pernah mendengar ketulusan dari dirinya."

"Kalian kan masih SMP. Kenapa juga harus ada ketulusan?" V-mon masih berusaha untuk menarik selimut Daisuke. Daisuke sudah seperti anak TK saja.

"Aku kan pria yang selalu serius!"

"Baiklah, aku ada ide."

"Benarkah?" Daisuke langsung bangkit mendengar kata itu. Ia sungguh berharap pada V-mon. siapa lagi selain V-mon yang akan menolongnya?

"Kirim saja sebuah surat pada Hikari tentang isi hatimu," ungkap V-mon pada idenya. Seketika Daisuke merasa lemas mendengar ide konyol itu. Untuk apa juga kirim-kiriman surat pada era tahun dua ribuan seperti ini.

"Norak sekali. Itu kan kegiatan jaman dulu."

"Terserah kau saja, aku lapar mau turun ke bawah." V-mon melompat dari atas tempat tidur ke atas lantai. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju ke pintu kamar tersebut untuk keluar dari sana. Ia sudah bosan untuk menghibur _partner_-nya yang selalu tidak menuruti apa katanya.

Yah, terserahlah. Dalam dunianya ia tidak terlalu mengenal masalah cinta.

"Aku pikir kau akan bicara pada Tailmon tentang perasaan Hikari yang sesungguhnya!"

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

Blam.

Setelah itu, pintu kamar di tutup oleh V-mon. Daisuke hanya mendesah dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah aku akan pakai cara itu!" ia berteriak berharap agar _partner_-nya itu mendengar. Tapi, sepertinya tidak, karena tidak ada sahutan dari Digimonnya itu.

Dan lagi, memang apa yang akan ditulisnya di atas kertas putih nanti? Isi hatinya? Atau tentang masalah kekurangannya?

Apa itu menggelikan?

Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang ia akan turuti saja pendapat V-mon.

.

.

Sore itu, sepulang dari latihan bermain tenis Hikari menemukan sebuah surat di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia meraih kertas itu dan kemudian kembali menutup pintu depan rumahnya. Masih dengan raket yang berada di tangannya Hikari berjalan ke dalam rumah sembari membaca isi surat tersebut.

Hanya beberapa tulisan yang mampu membuat alisnya berkerut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan arti isinya. Dibolak-baliknya kertas tersebut seolah ia bermaksud mencari sesuatu.

Tidak ada.

Ia tidak menemukan nama pengirimnya. Tulisannya tidak ia kenali. Apa mungkin ada penggemar rahasia dirinya?

Hikari menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa ruang keluarganya. Kalau dilihat-lihat kembali tulisannya… pasti tulisan seorang pria. Jelas saja karena tulisannya kacau sekali.

Gadis pencinta _pink _itu hanya menyeringai kecil. Diletakkannya surat itu di atas meja ruang tamunya, kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dalam menuju kamarnya.

Hal seperti ini tidak cukup mampu membuatnya penasaran. Jadi, biarkan saja sesaat.

.

.

"V-mon! Aku sudah mengirimnya!" baru saja Daisuke masuk kamarnya sendiri ia sudah berteriak seperti itu—membuat V-mon yang sedang bermain game _playstation _merasa terganggu.

Daisuke langsung duduk di samping V-mon dan menubruk _partner_-nya itu dengan sangat erat. "Aku sudah cukup lega V-mon, entahlah ia akan jawab apa nanti."

"Le-lepaskan pe-pelukkanmu." Pelukkan Daisuke benar-benar erat sehingga membuat dirinya merasa sesak.

"Tapi aku tadi lupa mencantumkan namaku. Ah. Sudahlah yang penting aku sudah mengatakan isi hatiku yang mengganjal ini."

Wajah V-mon yang biru semakin biru akibat ulah Daisuke. Mungkin sehabis ini ia akan susah untuk berevolusi.

"Daisuke tolong bantu Mama sebentar!" dari bawah sana terdengar suara Mamanya yang menyerukan sesuatu.

"Baik!" Daisuke segera melepas pelukkannya dan berdiri menuju keluar memenuhi panggilan sang mama—yang pastinya meninggalkan V-mon sendiri di sana.

Setelah V-mon dapat menghirup udara lagi. Ia mengumpat sendiri pada kebodohan _partner-_nya itu. Kemudian pandangannya kembali ke layar TV permainan gamenya. Dan ternyata di sana sudah tertulis 'Game Over'.

"Daisuke!"

.

.

Mama menyuruh Daisuke ke mini market untuk membeli mentega. Malam ini mama kehabisan mentega untuk menggoreng telur—untuk makan malam.

Sambil berjalan sendirian Daisuke terus-terusan berpikir mengenai Hikari. Andai ia adalah seorang yang sempurna. Hikari pasti akan selalu mencintainya dan tidak akan lagi berpaling padanya.

Tidak terasa langkah Daisuke sudah memasukki mini market tempat tujuannya tersebut. Tidak membuang waktu lagi ia segera mencari barang yang diinginkannya. Setelah mendapatkannya dan membayarnya, ia segera keluar dari dalam sana.

Betapa terkejut hati Daisuke ketika ia bertemu pandang pada mata yang mampu membuat hatinya berdegup kencang. Baru saja selangkah ia keluar dari mini market, ia sudah bertemu dengan Hikari.

Seharusnya sekarang ini, ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ini sungguh tidak tepat. Atau mungkin Hikari sudah menyadari akan hal itu? Akan surat itu!

"Ha-hai Hikari." ok, sejak kapan sih Daisuke jadi gagap seperti ini? Tidak seharusnya juga ia menyapanya dengan seperti itu—seperti seseorang yang baru kenal.

"Hai," jawab Hikari santai seperti biasa.

"Kau mau belanja?" Tanya Daisuke berbasa-basi.

"Tadinya sih iya. Tapi tidak jadi saja. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman sekarang."

Ke taman? Apa itu ajakkan kencan?

Ah! Ini sudah lama yang diinginkannya, mau mengajak Hikari duluan ia tidak berani.

Daisuke hanya mengangguk saja. Semburat merah tipis mulai mengitari pipinya.

"Ayo!" ajak Hikari yang lebih mendahului langkahnya.

.

.

"Kau beli apa tadi?" Tanya Hikari berbasa-basi ketika mereka sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman—tempat ajakkan Hikari tadi.

"Beli mentega untuk mamaku."

"Oh…" jawab Hikari singkat. Kemudian pandangannya kembali ke depan melihat keadaan di sekitar taman ini. Jam segini lampu-lampu taman mulai dinyalakan. Dan orang-orang pun sudah mulai sepi berada di sini.

Beberapa detik mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing. Padahal Hikari memberikan waktu untuk Daisuke agar berbicara terlebih dahulu. Tapi, sampai detik ini pria itu tidak bersuara duluan. Memang benar, ternyata ada yang aneh dalam diri pria itu.

Memang apa masalahnya? Rasanya mereka tidak ada apa-apa.

"Aku merasa asing padamu," akhirnya suara Hikari kembali memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Sementara itu pandangan Hikari tetap di depan sana.

Ia benar-benar merasa asing atas kelakuan Daisuke. Selama ini, selama ia mengenal pria itu, ia selalu mengejar-ngejarnya dan berusaha menyatakan cintanya. Dan sekarang, ketika mereka sudah duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP. Pria itu berubah total. Bukan semenjak SMP, mungkin semenjak mereka pacaran.

Daisuke seolah tidak ingin mengharapkan kehadiran dirinya. Hikari malah berpikir seperti itu.

Apa ini karena pria itu terlalu menyukainya semenjak mereka berada di sekolah dasar?—sewaktu mereka bersama-sama berjuang dalam dunia Digimon?

Ah, iya, semenjak mereka bersama-sama mengenal Digimon mereka lebih dekat. Awalnya kan tidak sampai sedekat ini kalau tidak ada Digimon.

Daisuke sungguh bingung untuk menjawab semua itu. Ia juga merasa dirinya agak aneh setelah jadian kemarin.

"Kau begini kurasakan semenjak kita jadian," perkataan Hikari memang benar. Benar Daisuke seperti ini semenjak itu, tentu saja alasannya karena ia tidak sempurna. Oh, ayolah. Hanya Tuhan yang sempurna.

Ok, kata-kata itu memang sudah terngiang dan terulang di sini.

Daisuke menundukkan kepalanya menatap sepatunya. Suaranya seolah tercekat di tengah tenggorakkan dalam sana. "Aku hanya…" pria itu mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"—merasa tidak sempurna?" sambung Hikari dengan tepat. Seolah ia mengetahui pikiran Daisuke sebelumnya.

"Eh?" Daisuke merasa tidak enak. Dan detik ini ia merasa menyesal.

"Ini." Hikari menyodorkan selembar kertas yang diambilnya dari kantung celananya. Yah, surat itulah yang menjadi penyesalan Daisuke saat ini. "Ini surat tulisanmu kan?" Hikari bertanya lagi meyakinkan dengan nada mengintrogasi.

Ok, V-mon harus menanggung semua ini karena memberikan ide buruk seperti itu.

Dilihatnya Daisuke tetap bergeming di tempat. Tentu saja kalau sudah begini pasti ia-lah yang mengirimnya.

"Apa ini maksudnya yang kau tulis 'maaf aku tak sempurna'." Hikari menyerukan isi dari surat itu di depan si pengirimnya. Isinya memang singkat. Tapi susah untuk mengertinya.

Sepertinya ia harus bicara langsung saja. "Iya…"

Hikari menaikkan alisnya menunggu ucapan Daisuke selanjutnya.

"Aku kan enggak sempurna. Maaf…"

Hikari menutupi mulutnya yang terkikik mendengar hal itu. Ternyata Daisuke sampai saat ini masih kekanakkan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Hikari?"

"Habisnya dari dulu kau selalu begitu." Hikari menghela napas pelan, "kau pikir aku sempurna, begitu?"

Kalau ditanya seperti itu inginnya Daisuke manjawab 'iya'. Karena jelas saja, baginya Hikari adalah seorang gadis yang sempurna, setidaknya untuk di matanya saja.

"Maaf ya," Hikari malah melempar kata maaf kepada pria itu—dan tentunya membuat Daisuke bingung. "Aku memang selalu jadi yang terbaik dalam hal apa pun. Itukan hal yang wajar menurutku. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi yang terbaik juga dalam hal apapun? Dan menjadi orang yang sempurna, bisa?"

"Eh?" Daisuke tersentak kaget, apa maksud dari perkataan Hikari? Apa ia menuntutnya lebih. "A-aku…"

"Tidak bisa kan?" sambung Hikari cepat—yang tadinya merupakan sambungan dari perkataan yang akan dilemparkan Daisuke. "Kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku dapat menerima hal itu," kali ini senyuman terpampang jelas di wajah Hikari.

Semakin detik berjalan rasanya hari semakin menggelap—sehingga wajah gadis itu kini kurang terlihat jelas.

Tunggu! Apa yang baru saja Hikari bilang tadi? Otak pria itu masih mencerna kata-katanya.

Kalau tidak salah ia tadi mendengar gadis itu dapat menerimanya.

Oh, _really_?

Kali ini giliran senyum Daisuke yang mengembang. "Kalau begitu." Daisuke berdiri dari duduknya. "Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu!"

Hikari hanya dapat menahan tawanya saat mendengar kata itu. Seperti inilah yang ia suka dari sifat pria itu. Yang selalu ceria, selalu bersemangat, selalu penuh perjuangan. Tidak seperti Daisuke yang tadi—suka berburuk sangka. Ia kan bukan gadis yang seperti itu.

Hikari melihat jam tangannya. "Wah, sudah jam setengah tujuh, aku harus pulang kalau tidak Nii-san akan marah." kini giliran Hikari yang berdiri dari duduknya. "Sudah dulu ya…" Hikari mengambil langkah ke depan menjauh dari Daisuke. Tapi, sebelum itu ia merasa ada yang kurang saat ini, gadis berambut pendek itu berbalik kembali lalu mengecup sekilas pipi pemuda itu—sehingga membuatnya membeku sesaat.

"Dah, sampai ketemu besok." sambil berusaha menjauh dari pemuda itu, Hikari melambaikan tangannya—sampai punggungnya menghilang keluar pagar taman.

"Ta-tadi apa?" Daisuke masih mematung di tempat. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia kembali menarik senyumnya. "Yeeiy! V-mon harus tahu ini!" setelah itu ia pun berlari keluar taman.

Tidak masalah tak sempurna, walau ia masih merasa Takeru tetaplah yang sempurna.

Walau begitu, cukup dengan perkataan Hikari barusan. Ia sudah menjadi orang yang sempurna dalam dirinya.

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gimana fik pertama Digimonku? Huwaaa gaktahu deh *ngumpet* ini pair crack gak sih? But i liked this pair (memaksakan kehendak sendiri) :D<p>

Dan gyaaa… inilah cerita yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Maafkanlah author gaje yang satu ini. Hiks hiks..

Please, Rifyu?

-Thanks for reading-

Salam coklat:p


End file.
